


On the Care of Injured Werewolves- Derek

by flight815kitsune



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Derek, Pack, Pack Mom Melissa McCall, parents of beacon hills, post 3x19, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flight815kitsune/pseuds/flight815kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t need you to take care of me.” Derek’s words fall on deaf ears. Chris Argent’s grip on his arm hadn’t loosened at all as he pulled him through the hospital. The chaos was daunting, people with shrapnel wounds of varying severity formed a crowd. Most of them were still wearing their tan uniforms. The worst injuries are already being tended to, but the sheer number of wounded is overwhelming. Apparently, when you save a hunter he doesn’t want to take you to a vet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Care of Injured Werewolves- Derek

“I don’t need you to take care of me.” Derek’s words fall on deaf ears. Chris Argent’s grip on his arm hadn’t loosened at all as he pulled him through the hospital. The chaos was daunting, people with shrapnel wounds of varying severity formed a crowd. Most of them were still wearing their tan uniforms. The worst injuries were already being tended to, but the sheer number of wounded is overwhelming. Apparently, when you save a hunter he doesn’t want to take you to a vet.

Melissa spots them and weaves through the crowd, oozing competent experience the whole time. Her gaze travels over Chris, concern knotting her brow.

“No.” He says with a shake of his head. A jerk of his head redirects her to Derek.

At her raised eyebrows, he turns to show the mosaic of glass, wood and metal currently pinning his jacket to his back.

Her soft “Oh.” is quickly followed by one hand in his and another in the small of his back. She shepherds him into an empty room.

“There are people out there who need this more than I do.” It was the same argument that he had presented to Chris on the ride here. It doesn’t work any better this time around.

She gives him a soft smile as he sits on the bed. “Yeah, but something tells me I’ll be able to send you on your way faster.” Gloved hands and forceps make quick work of the larger pieces. “Can you lose the coat?”

He shrugs it off, tugging out a few small pieces.

“I think we're going to have to cut the shirt." Her tone is apologetic. 

"Fine."

The scissors snip, and she separates fabric from glass and skin. She starts plucking. Other pieces heal out before she even gets to them.

Her hand smooths down his back with wet gauze. “I think this is about as good as we’re going to get.”

He grabs the torn, bloodied clothes, and she catches his arm. “Wait here, I think I have something of Scott’s in my locker.” She pulls off her gloves with a soft smile.

Chris’ patient stare demands they wait.

**  
**

She returns with a hoodie that’s too small, but makes him put it on anyway. “That should work until you get to something clean.” She digs into her scrub pockets and hands him a Blu Raspberry lollipop.

He frowns at it.

“Don’t give me that. No one it too old to turn down free candy.” She rubs his shoulder as she leads him to the door. “Be safe out there, okay?”

“I’ll keep an eye on Scott.”

She forces eye contact. “I’d say I’m not worried about Scott, but I think we both know that’s not gonna happen. But I worry for you guys, too. Be careful.”

  
It was almost like being in a real pack again.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want the pack working together to heal injured pack members, and I liked the title i gave to the other one so...yeah. I wasn't sure if putting them under the same series would be appropriate?


End file.
